7DOVP
by CartoonFan123
Summary: So this is a bunch of unrelated one-shots about our favorite gang, Rated: K but might change, written for 7DOVP, enjoy
1. A few hours together

**Summary:** Jade and Tori are forced to hang out together for a few hours and well…

**Rated:**K +

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFictions.

_Knock, knock_ the door knocked and Tori sighed as she got up to get it, once she opened it Jade stepped into the house crossing her arms around her chest.

"Come in" Tori said in sarcasm.

"Whatever" Jade rolled her eyes "Let's just get this over with".

"I can't believe we are doing this" Tori said.

"Well, Andre dared us to spend a two hours together, just deal with it" Jade said.

"Alright, two hours starting… now" Tori timed her watch and Jade sat on the couch silent.

"So, you know…" Tori started.

"No" Jade interrupted her.

"Well do you…" Tori started again but Jade interrupted with another "No".

"We have to try doing something" Tori said.

"NO" this time Jade's no was more like a scream that can make you wet your pants.

"Let's just try it" Tori said.

"Fine" Jade sighed rolling her eyes.

"Alright, what do you like, what do you love, what do you… wanna be when you grow up?" Tori started.

"Really?" Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Tori answered.

"Fine… I like seeing little kids cry, I love coffee and I want to be an Actress slash singer slash songwriter" Jade answered.

"Really? You like and love stuff?" Tori asked.

"Well I don't hate everything, if I hated everything that would make me expected, and _I_ am not expected" Jade said.

"Okay" Tori said "We can go to that Café down town".

"Whatever, seeing a lot of people around us will help me less focus on you" Jade said then got out of Tori's place and got to the car.

"Where were you?" Jade asked as Tori entered the Café a little sweaty.

"I walked here, why didn't you wait for me?" Tori asked.

"You didn't ask" Jade said uninterested in the subject and took another sip from her Coffee.

"I thought it was obvious" Tori said waving her arms all around.

"I wouldn't take you with me anyway" Jade said and Tori sat down.

"Waiter, one Moka please" Tori said to the waiter and he nodded and left.

"So, what do want to do now?" Tori asked.

"You really wanna now?" Jade smirked.

"Let me think about it" Tori said.

"Too late" Jade said "Take your Moka to go".

"Okay" Tori sighed in worry.

"What are we doing?" Tori asked Jade as they reached Robbie's house.

"Here" Jade gave Tori a toilet paper roll.

"What will we do with this?" Tori asked.

"You have so much to learn" Jade said.

"I can't believe we just did that" Tori said laughing with Jade as they came into her house.

"How did it feel?" Jade asked laughing.

"It was awesome" Tori answered still laughing.

"What did you guys do?" they heard Beck's voice, they stopped laughing and looked at the kitchen where the voice came from, and the whole gang was there.

"Nothing" they answered in unison.

"So, did you have fun?" Cat asked.

"Pfft no" they rolled their eyes pretending like they didn't just have the best time ever.

"Never dare us to do this again" Jade threatened.

"Okay babe" Beck said as he came closer to Jade and rested his arm on her shoulder, kissed her, and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

"PDA much" Tori joked, Jade glared at her and she backed away terrified.

"So back to Candy Poker Night?" Andre asked and they all hurried to sit down at the table to play.


	2. Our Treehouse

**Summary:** Tori comes to Andre's treehouse for a while and things are kinda weird.

**Rated:**__K +

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFictions.

"What are we doing here?" Tori asked Andre as the two of them got to Andre's yard.

"Look" Andre pointed up the tree to a treehouse.

"A treehouse? Is that why we're here?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, Beck came over yesterday and we built it, come on" Andre said giving her a hand and holding on to a ladder and she took his hand.

"Wow, this _is_ cool" Tori said as they got up to the treehouse, it was huge considering it _is_ a treehouse, it had a tabletop football, an Air hokey table and a real big table that had Poker cards on it.

"Told you" Andre said "Beck and I got all the stuff up here".

"We can hang out here all the time" Tori said.

"I know" Andre said "What do you say? An Air hokey match?"

"You bet, I'm just warning you I'm really good at this" Tori said.

"Alright bets, whoever wins can do whatever they want with the loser" Andre said.

"This brings back Hamburger Tori thought back" Tori said.

"Alright, let's play" Andre said.

After the game ended Andre won 7 – 5.

"No" Tori sighed in defeat.

"Oh yeah" Andre said waving his hands up.

"No fair" Tori said.

"Yeah I won, and you lost, I won, and you lost" Andre sing-danced at that.

"You didn't win" Tori tried.

"Tell that to the game" Andre joked.

"This isn't over" Tori said.

"It is" Andre said.

"No, how 'bout a game of tabletop football?" Tori tried.

"No" Andre said.

"What are you scared?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's do this" Andre said.

After Andre clearly won he started doing the original Na-Na-Na-I-Won-And-You-Lost dance.

"No, wait…" Tori tried again.

"Just admit it, _you_ lost" Andre bragged.

"Fine you can do what you want" Tori sighed and looked at the window or the Square hole in the wall, it was already dark, they spend so much time playing they lost track of time.

"Yeah" Andre said as he came closer to Tori ignoring her weird stare.

"Andre?" Tori said but Andre shushed her, and held her face in his hand and leaned in, and kissed her, she didn't react first but then she kissed back.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow" Tori said a little shaky and nervous after they broke their kiss.

"Tomorrow is Saturday" Andre said smirking.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the treehouse" Tori said then smiled "Let's call it… Our treehouse".

"I like the sound of that" Andre said.


	3. Compromise

**Summary:** Robbie and Cat really like each other but they won't be together so they work out a compromise.

**Rated:**__K +

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or the characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFictions.

"Hey Cat" Robbie said as he saw Cat at the soda machine.

"Oooh, haaaay" Cat waved to Robbie.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked.

"I'm getting a soda" Cat said.

"I meant why are you barefoot?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know… I wanted to wear my sneakers but I couldn't find them and my dog took my new boot and it goes on to get a lot weirder" Cat said.

"Your brother?" Robbie guessed.

"Yeah, he ate my flip-flop's left shoe" Cat said and Robbie let out a small laugh.

"So, have you heard that I go to the gym now?" Robbie bragged what was obviously untrue.

"No I didn't hear that" Cat said.

"Yeah, well" Robbie raised his arm up and showed his muscles or rather his arm "Feel it".

"No thanks" Cat said.

"You know you wanna" Robbie tried but failed.

"Cat, can I talk to you?" Robbie tried.

"Sure I love talking, oh one time my brother was at the doctor and I started talking to the nurse and she then called security to take me to stand outside" Cat said.

"Ok, look I like you…" Robbie started and Cat sighed "And I know you like me too, don't even bother to act otherwise".

"Well… I just… I am…" Cat tried saying "I want to stay friends".

"Look I know you don't want to be in a relationship but at least change this" Robbie said.

"So what are you saying?" Cat asked.

"I'm saying what if we do like each other and date anyone else but we remain friends" Robbie suggested.

"Oh, like a compromise?" Cat excitedly asked.

"Yeah, a compromise, if you want to call it that" Robbie said.

"I like that" Cat said "One time my mom told me I should compromise with my brother".

"And what happened then?" Robbie said.

"I don't know, I was unconscious after that" Cat said and Robbie laughed.

"That's a good joke" Robbie laughed but he was laughing alone "Oooh".

"Yeah" Cat said nodding.

"Okay so what do you say?" Robbie stuck his hand out "Compromise?"

"Yeah" Cat took his hand and shook it, and they turned to Sikowitz's class.

"Can I do this?" Robbie asked nervous as he rested his hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Oh Robbie… no" Cat said and he removed his hand.


	4. Firflies

**Summary: **The gang goes camping and _someone_ forgot to bring the lamps, and their phone battery is dead.

**Rated: **K +

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Victorious or the characters; if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFictions.

The gang were laying down in the dark in the tent that had an open roof, they were looking at the stars that lighted up the sky since they had no other light, Jade was laying on the ground next to Beck, Tori, Cat and Andre were on another side of the tent, and Robbie was tucking Rex to sleep.

"This is all your fault, Tori" Jade yelled at Tori.

"What?" Tori said "This is _so _not on me".

"Then whose fault is it?" Jade challenged.

"You didn't tell me I had to bring the lamps" Tori defended.

"Well, since you are the one who gave out a What-To-Bring paper you should have thought about that" Jade accused.

"I thought I had everything covered" Tori said.

"I thought I had everything covered" Jade mocked in a weird voice.

"I don't talk like that" Tori said.

"You kinda do" Cat said earning a glare from Tori.

"Guys, if you think about it, it's not _that_ bad" Robbie said "We can see the stars".

"See" Tori said.

"Ugh" Jade rolled her eyes "It's not like the sky is full of stars".

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Andre asked.

"Cause it's none of your business" Jade said.

"Ok, sorry" Andre backed off.

"Hey guys, can you keep it down? Rex is trying to sleep" Robbie said.

"IS THIS LOUD ENOUGH?" Jade yelled.

"Ugh, what's with all the noise?" Rex woke up.

"Nothing Rex, just go back to sleep" Robbie tried.

"I got to have my beauty sleep, this doesn't come easily, you know?" Rex said and Jade threw a pillow at him.

"Ugh" Rex was in pain, the pillow hit him right in the face.

"Hahaha" Cat laughed.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Look" Cat pointed to a firefly that landed on her finger and lighted up the small corner Cat was sitting at, and made her face look a little green.

"Look" Robbie pointed up to a swarm of fireflies, and the firefly that was on Cat's finger flew back to the swarm.

"Wow" the gang gasped as they saw the fireflies flying above them, and they just changed their position so that they were writing a word.

"What does that say?" Beck asked.

"I think it says 'Victorious'" Tori answered.

"You know what? This night is really awesome after all" Andre said and the rest smiled.

But then it started to rain.

"Oh, really?" Jade said "You jinxed it".


	5. Drinking About You

**Summary: **Jade drags the gang to the bar with her and they get drunk, a fiction of how the gang gets drunk but mostly about Jade and Beck.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious or the characters; if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFictions.

"Come on" Jade rushes to the place with the gang following her.

"Why are we here?" Tori asked.

"I was thinking yesterday of how lame life is getting, so I thought let's do something we never done before" Jade said.

"And that is… drinking?" Andre asks.

"Do you have anything better?" Jade asks with a bitter tone.

"Well, I do have a couple…" Andre started but then looked at Jade who was glaring at him "Nope, not at all" he said terrified.

"Good, now sit down" Jade commanded and the others did.

"Waiter, six beers" Jade said and the waiter nodded as she went off.

"Ok, so why don't you guys stay here while I go see that fine chick over there" Andre said as he came up and as the waiter came to them he took two drinks and went.

"Should I get you another one?" the blonde waiter said and the others nodded, and she went off shaking her stuff around.

"Why are you staring at her?" Jade asked Beck angrily.

"I wasn't staring at…" Beck started.

"Fine just whatever" Jade twisted her head away from Beck.

"I wasn't…" Beck started again.

"I'm not listening" Jade said.

"Babe…" Beck started.

"No" Jade said.

"Babe, come on…" Beck started again.

"No, just…" Jade started.

"GUYS, can you please not fight tonight?" Cat said "When you two fight I get a little dizzy" Cat held her hands to her head and then Andre came back.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"If you wanna know, go talk to her" Andre said.

"Why? What did happen?" Robbie asked.

"That girl is a complete lunatic…" Andre started.

"Hey Cat, go meet her, I think you two will hit off pretty well" Jade cut him off in a teasing tone.

Cat laughed her signature laugh but then got what Jade said "HAY".

"Babe" Beck called Jade as he rested his arm on Jade's shoulder.

"What?" Jade asked annoyed.

"Can we talk?" Beck asked, Jade looked around and saw that everyone else was gone, Andre was hitting on yet another girl in the bar, Robbie and Cat were laughing alone sitting next to the wall, and Tori, well she didn't really care.

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" Jade said.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Beck said and Jade's angry face got a little lighter.

"Okay" Jade said not caring.

"Are we ok?" Beck asked.

"Yeah" Jade said then hugged him.

"Two drinks" Beck said as he and Jade broke their hug to the waiter and he nodded.

"You wanna get drunk?" Jade asked amused.

"Maybe" Beck answered in a teasing tone.

The drinks got there then and they took them.

"For drinking?" Beck joked.

"For drinking about you" Jade corrected amused and they drank it.


	6. Cold

**Summary: **Jade walks home late in the cold night and she meets a stranger.

**Rated:** K +

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Victorious or the characters; if I did I wouldn't be writing FanFictions.

**Jade's P.O.V**

Ugh, I hate walking home, I can't wait till I get a license then I could get anywhere anytime, just a few blocks away.

"Need a left?" A man's voice came from behind me, I looked behind me and I saw a car and the window was down so I could see the man, I don't know him but I think I do, maybe I've seen him around, he had fluffy brown hair and brown eyes and he could be considered good looking.

"No thanks" I said in a bitter tone, I was surprised he didn't even flinch.

"Come on, it's freezing out here" he said and I just kept walking, I felt a hand on my arm I was going to react but I heard his voice come and tell me "SHSHSH, sit down" he sat me in the car and closed the door and sat at the driver seat.

"I really can walk home" I complained.

"No you couldn't" he said, how does he have the nerve to say that to me, this is one crazy dude.

"I'm Beck by the way" he said.

"Jade" I said.

"So what were you doing out there?" Beck asked.

"I was playing poker with Wonder Woman" I joked.

"Really? You could have invited me, you know I'm real good friends Batman" Beck joked and I laughed a little.

"Haven't I seen you around before?" I asked.

"Maybe on the street or in the mall… or maybe we go to the same school together" Beck joked.

"You go to Hollywood Arts too?" I asked and he nodded, no way, this guy is hot, funny, he isn't afraid of me _AND _he is talented too? Something isn't right about him, he better have daddy issues or else…

He went and turned on the music, then Nicki Minaj's Only came up.

"You like Nicki Minaj?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah" Beck said.

"I love this song" I said excitedly.

"Really?" he was full shock.

"Yeah, I love Nicki Minaj, and rap" I said.

"You like rap, ha?" Beck asked again.

"Well ya, Eminem, Nicki, Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre…" And I went on naming other rappers I love, wait why am I telling him that? Wait, I'm thinking in my head and still talking? That's totally…

His lips met mine and he kissed me, I was shocked at first but soon I kissed back, when we broke the kiss he looked at my eyes…

"You talk too much" Beck said and I snickered.


End file.
